


Want You to Want Me

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Olivia gets fed up with Bastien avoiding her.





	Want You to Want Me

Olivia was annoyed, fed up. She knew Bastien had been avoiding her since she pulled him into an empty room and jumped him. She was disappointed in her own inability to just talk to him but now he’d been avoiding her for the last week. _How can I figure out what this shit means if he’s constantly avoiding me?_ She liked him, he made her stomach do flips when ever he was near, she wanted to know if it could be something more or if it was simply sex. 

Olivia navigated the halls down to his room. _If he’s going to avoid me I will go to him and **make** him talk to me._ She could handle it if it was nothing more than sex, she’d had fuck buddies before, but the cards had always been laid out on the table from the beginning. _Who are you kidding? You know you want more than just a roll in the hay!_ She couldn’t explain it, but she just _knew_ there was something there. She never felt like this before, not even when she thought she loved Liam. _Get a grip! Talk, then the rest._ She arrived at his room, knocking on the door. _Just talk! That’s all this is, putting all the cards on the table._

The door opened. Bastien gaped at Olivia in surprise. He ran a hand through his damp onyx locks, beads of water still clinging to the dark hairs scattered on his glistening chest. “Duchess Olivia!” He gasped in surprise. 

Olivia bit her lip when she saw the usually put together head of the guard standing before her, pair of pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. _Well this just became harder._ She felt heat run through her directly to her core. _Talk. **Just** talk! _“We need to talk.” She pushed past him into his room, not giving him a chance to reply. She tried the ignore the way his damp chest felt under her hand. “And I think at this point you can drop the formalities, or do you call everyone you fuck by their formal titles?” She winced at her own biting words, she was nervous, not used to the feelings he stoked in her and her defense mechanism was to lash out. Only this time she didn’t want to lash out, she didn’t want to risk pushing him away. 

Bastien’s heart began to race as her body pressed against him as she slipped past him. _Shit!_ “I guess you’re coming in.” He said under his breath closing the door behind her. He’d been avoiding her and all the feelings she stirred in his chest. Even her harsh words had him longing to push her against the wall and kiss her deeply, his hands tracing her body’s curves. He’d thought he’d long lost out on his chance of being with anyone and then she came along, except it was beyond complicated. _She’s here I guess we’re doing this._ “Can I get you something to drink?” He asked going to pour himself a glass of Scotch. 

“No thank you.” Olivia replied as she looked around his sparsely decorated room. She would have loved a drink but she needed to keep her head. The faint aroma of his cologne hung heavy in the air making her dizzy as it enveloped her like a warm blanket making it hard for her to think, she knew alcohol would only make it worse. She looked for a spot to sit as Bastien dropped into the only chair in the room, bringing the tumbler of Scotch up to his lips. She perched herself on the edge of his bed, trying to keep her mind from thinking about their bodies tangled in the sheets.

“You wanted to talk?” Bastien asked, trying to force his urge to push her back on the bed and claim her as his down. He’d been avoiding her for the same reason that he didn’t want to talk now. He didn’t need to hear how they had made a mistake. He knew a beautiful young duchess like her would never want someone as lowly and common as an older, injured member of the guard. There was absolutely nothing he could give her. He just wanted to get this conversation over with so he could start burying the thoughts of her splayed next to him naked on the mats and panting deep down where he’d never have to see them again.

Olivia’s mind went blank at his bluntness. She knew why she was here, in theory knew what she wanted to say but she had no clue how to say it without sounding like a needy clingy girl. “What’s going on here?” She cringed as the words left her mouth, that’s exactly what she was trying to avoid.

Bastien looked momentarily stunned. _She couldn’t possibly mean…_ “We’re talking.” He said simply. He couldn’t bare to say the truth only to have the rug pulled out from under him when she laughed in his face.

“That’s not what I meant.” Olivia replied annoyed, her emerald eyes rolling to the heavens as she tried not to bite his head off like she felt compelled to. _He can’t be that stupid can he?_ “I meant _us_ , as in what is happening between us.” She gestured between them. She wanted to scream at him ‘are we just fucking or not’ but she had to control her instinct. She hated feeling like this, confused and desperate for him to want her. 

Bastien’s stormy eyes widened as he took a sip of his Scotch. He fought the splutter trying to force its way out at his surprise. _What?_ She couldn’t mean it, she had to be playing some kind of game with him. “We had sex, who said it had to mean anything?” _Fool! Tell her you want her!_

Olivia fought the need to give a reaction to his words. “Okay. Glad that we settled that. I didn’t want there to be any question as to what was going on. I didn’t want any confusion or for it to be awkward between us. Good to know we are on the same page.” She stood as she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She needed to get out of there, back to her room. _You fool! No one will ever love you._ She crossed the room fighting to keep the burgeoning tears at bay. She couldn’t fall apart, not here, she refused to let him see her broken. 

It was quick, it was brief, but Bastien saw a flicker of sadness cover her face. He watched as she headed to the door, about to walk out of his life. _Crap! “_ What did you want it to mean?” He asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer. 

Olivia froze, hand gripping the door knob. “Does it even matter?” She asked refusing to look at him. 

Bastien pushed himself up from his chair putting down his glass. “It does.”

Olivia laughed. “Obviously it doesn’t. You said yourself it didn’t have to mean anything.” _Stop this foolishness and just let me leave with **some** of my dignity intact! _

“Did you want it to mean something?” He asked closing the distance between them as she continued to stare at the door. He couldn’t dare to hope, but her reaction made him question her. 

Olivia shook her head, she couldn’t do this. “Yes.” she said in a barely audible whisper.

“What was that?” He asked gently touching her shoulder making her jump in surprise.

“I said yes, I wanted it to mean something. Okay?” Why was he doing this? She just wanted to get out of there and forget this entire awkward conversation ever happened. 

“I was hoping that’s what you said.” 

“What?” She asked turning to look at him. She was stunned. If that’s what he wanted to hear why didn’t he say it?

Bastien brushed a strand of crimson hair behind her ear. “It means something.” He leaned down claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand tangling in his hair as she pulled him impossibly closer. His hands slipped down her sides, gripping her hips, pulling them flush to his as he pressed her against the door. 

Olivia moaned into the kiss at the feel of his hardening length pressing into her stomach. She had been struggling since he opened the door not to fall into bed with him, his kiss was slowly breaking her frayed resolve. She pulled back, emerald eyes impossibly dark with lust. “Bed. Now.” She groaned pushing him towards the bed. It meant something, he wanted her, they could figure all the rest out later. All that she wanted in that moment was to feel his hard body pressing into hers as he made her body tremble. 

Bastien walked backwards until his legs hit the side of the bed. His hands slid up her body dragging her dress upwards. Olivia slapped his hands away, dangerous gleam in her eyes only increasing his desire. “Who said you’re in charge here?” 

Bastien growled as she pushed him to sit on the bed. _Fuck!_ One of the things that he loved about her was how she took charge. 

Olivia stripped off her dress standing in her matching red lace bra and thong. She threw her leg over his straddling him. “Since you made that far more difficult than it needed to be you’re gonna do everything I ask, understand?” 

 _Fuck!_ He didn’t think it was possible to feel anymore turned on. “Yes.”

Olivia quirked her brow in question. “Yes what?”

 _Damn she’s hot!_ “Yes ma’am.” Every time he was with her she reminded him how much he appreciated a woman with the ability to take control from him, make him submit. 

Olivia smiled. “Much better. Now that we are on the same page, I want you to touch me.” Her hands guided his to her waist. 

Bastien slid his hands up to cup her breasts gently kneading the perfect globes. Olivia dropped her head back moaning as his thumbs found her nipples rubbing them in circles. The contrast of his warm hands and the roughness of the material only added to the sensations she felt. He pulled down the cups of her bra, leaning forward he took a pink bud into his mouth. He swirled and flicked his tongue turning it to a hardened peak.

Olivia arched into his mouth, her hand tangling in his hair moaning as he nipped at her nipple. He switched breasts, lavishing it with the same attention. His hand slid down her curves, slipping between their bodies to the apex of her legs. He pushed her thong to the side, his fingers teased her slick folds, she shifted providing him more access. He grazed her nipple with his teeth as he pulled off. His finger teased the entrance of her tight, wet heat, “so wet for me.” He growled.

“Fuck Bas more!” Olivia moaned grinding her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction.

Bastien’s fingers grazed her clit, teasing her with her with feather light touches. His eyes sparkled with a gleam of defiance. 

“Dammit Bas! Stop teasing me and touch me already!” Olivia groaned, her voice low and breaking with desperation. 

Bastien thrust his finger into her tight heat, withdrawing to his first knuckle teasing her once again. Olivia huffed, grinding down on his hand once more. He gripped her hip holding her still. He withdrew bringing his finger up, stopping just short of his mouth. “Taste how wet I make you.” He brought his finger to her mouth. 

Olivia glared at him. “I thought we agreed I’m in charge here.” 

“You are.” Bastien grinned rubbing his finger against her lower lip. “You said touch, you never said I couldn’t tease.” 

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. _Two can play this game._ Her tongue darted out flicking the tip of his finger making him groan. She grabbed his wrist, wrapping her full lips around his finger. His eyes locked on hers as she swirled her tongue around his finger, licking off her tangy sweet essence. She moaned at her taste, slowly working his finger in and out of her mouth, eyes remaining locked on his. 

Bastien groaned, imagining her lips wrapped around his thick length instead. She pulled him from her mouth, eyes daring him to tease her again. She didn’t like being teased, but dammit with him the thought was sending new heat to her core. 

“Oh you liked that didn’t you?” Bastien asked smirking. “You _liked_ me teasing you.” His desire filled eyes sparkling with glee. 

Olivia scoffed, “NO!” Her smiling eyes belying her words. Her eyes remained locked, she couldn’t allow him to know how much his teasing was affecting her. She ran her hand down his firm chest, “would you like to see what else I can do with my mouth?” Her fingers grazed his covered length pulling a low groan from his lips.

“Mmm. Show me.” 

Olivia toyed with the waistband of his pajama bottoms. “On second thought I want you to fuck me.” 

Bastien growled, flipping them he pinned her to the bed. He ground his covered length against her wet slit. “Mmm and what happens if I tease?” 

“Then I take care of it myself.” Olivia said letting her hand slip from his waistband to her dripping heat. She slid her fingers between her slick folds rubbing her clit in tight circles. She moaned, arching her back pressing her core against his bulge. “So what’s it gonna be?” She bit her lip, moaning as she pressed harder on her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Are you gonna fuck me with your big cock or am I going to take care of it myself?” She ground her core against his covered cock for emphasis, her juices soaking his pants. 

Bastien groaned, god he wanted to tease her, was tempted to let it play out and watch, but he ached to be in her. He gripped her hips pulling them firmly against his. “As much as I’d loved to watch I need to be in you.”

“No more teasing?” She questioned, struggling to maintain control. She needed him now, but she wasn’t ready to relinquish control. Their brief struggle of power only making her ache with need more. “Because I can and will fuck myself.”

“No more teasing.” 

“Good.” Olivia slipped her fingers from her dripping heat. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean. “Now strip.” 

Bastien leaned across her, his firm chest pressing against her breasts as he reached into the nightstand drawer retrieving a small foil packet. He sat up on his knees, pushing down his pajama bottoms, freeing his hardened length. He brought the foil packet to his mouth, ripping it with his teeth. 

Olivia quirked her brow in question as she watched him roll the condom down over his thick shaft. “Wouldn’t you say it’s a little late for that?” She asked leaning up as she reached behind her unclasping her bra, dragging it down her arms, dropping it off the side of the bed. 

Bastien knew she was technically correct, they were getting into this whole thing out of order. He was briefly tempted to agree with her, but he knew he’d feel better if he didn’t. “Just humor me.” His hands glided up Olivia’s legs, fingers hooking in the waistband of her red lace thong. He drug the delicate lace down her smooth legs tossing it to the side. He groaned seeing her laying fully exposed to him, he wanted to dive between her legs and tease her with his tongue. He wanted to hold her hips down as he tasted her making her wither and moan with need. God, he wanted to bury his tongue in her core finally tasting her, but he knew it’d have to wait, she’d made her demands clear. He stroked his thick length, teasing it between her slick folds, earning him a warning glare. He lined his thick cockhead with her entrance, slowly pushing in, moaning at the feel of her plush walls stretching around his cock. God she felt like heaven, so soft and warm, like she was perfectly molded for him. He shook the thought from his head, there was no way that was true, that they would last. He wouldn’t get that lucky, she’d come to her senses soon enough but he’d enjoy it as long as it lasted. 

Olivia moaned, she’d never felt as perfectly filled as she did with him. “Move.” The feel of him inside her and not moving felt like it might drive her insane. “Please.” She couldn’t wait a moment longer. “Fuck me.”

Bastien pulled almost completely out, slamming back in. He set a steady pace, his cock dragging slowly out before slamming back in, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. 

Olivia met his every thrust, her fingers curling into the sheets. “Oh god!” She cried, her legs hooking around his waist, heels digging into his ass pushing him in further. “Harder!”

Bastien gripped her hips, his fingers digging into the delicate flesh. He picked up the pace, watching as her back arched, and head fell back as she moaned. The way she looked, her back arching up off the bed, crimson locks splayed around her head, creamy skin flushed and glowing with a thin sheen of sweat burned into his memory. Her walls fluttered and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He reached between them rubbing her clit. Olivia gripped the sheets tighter screaming his name as pleasure rolled through her. It felt like every cell in her body was on fire as electricity flowed through her, white lights bursting in her eyes. Bastien dropped his head coming with a groan as her walls clenched, squeezing his length. He dropped down, holding himself up on his arms. “Fuck!” She drove him crazy, he knew it wouldn’t be easy when she changed her mind. 

“Yea.” Olivia panted. 

Bastien slipped out, collapsing on the bed beside her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up he walked to the bathroom, discarding of the condom. He returned damp washcloth in hand. 

Olivia looked at him questionly as he gently wiped between her legs. No one had ever taken the time to care for her in this manor before. Could there actually be something between them, or did he always act this way. She struggled to believe that he could actually want someone as damaged as her. 

Bastien dropped the washcloth on the nightstand, laying back down beside her. His mind racing. _What could she possibly see in me?_

Olivia stared up at the ceiling, one thing was still bothering her. She propped herself up on her elbow. “Why did you say it didn’t have to mean anything?”

Bastien rolled facing her. “The same reason you didn’t want to admit that you wanted it too.” He said brushing back her sweaty crimson hair. He still couldn’t believe he was good enough. 

“You were scared.”

Bastien nodded as she let out a breath dropping back on the bed beside him. He was as happy as he was shocked by her confession that she wanted it to mean something. Yet there was still a piece of him holding him back from diving completely in. It was so complicated. He was older, she was a duchess. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her, to try. He just didn’t see how it could possibly work, all of his insecurities screaming at him at the top of their lungs. He tried to shush them, but he needed to know, could it work? 

Olivia absentmindedly tapped the bed. Bastien placed his hand on hers making it still. “What’s wrong?” 

Olivia turned to him with tear filled eyes. “You really want me?” 

Bastien’s thumb grazed her cheek, catching a falling tear. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

“Why?”

“You’re younger—”

“Stop. I have found you attractive for as long as I can remember, but not once in my life did I ever think I would fall for you.” Bastien opened his mouth to speak. Olivia held a hand up signaling for him to wait. “Not because I _couldn’t_ , but because I _wouldn’t_ ever get that lucky. You may not be noble, but you are ten times better than half the nobles. You care, for our country and our people. You are loyal with a strong sense of duty; why would I want a guy my age when I could have you?” She smirked. “Especially when you make me wetter and make me cum harder than any other guy I’ve ever been with.” 

Bastien was stunned by her words. He wanted to question her, but her piercing stare told him to stay quiet, not to question. “Okay.” 

Olivia leaned over planting a gentle kiss to his lips. She laid her head on his chest, hand resting over his still racing heart. “We’ll figure it out.” She’d never been one much for cuddling, it felt strange and foreign and also completely right. She still felt the urge to roll away, but his arm held her in place. Her eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion overtook her, falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

Bastien traced the lines of her face with his eyes, watching her so serene and full of peace seemed surreal. He still couldn’t wrap his head around her wanting him, even after her confession. He could overcome his insecurities, or at least try to. For her he could try. “Yes we will.” 


End file.
